Shadowman (Michael LeRoi) vs Noob Saibot
Shadowman vs Noob Saibot is a What if? Death Battle that pits the protagonist of the Shadowman series from Valiant Comics, Michael LeRoi, against the Mortal Kombat character, Noob Saibot. Description Shadowman vs Noob Saibot! Darkness vs Darkness. The two undead shadow warriors are going to clash. Who will come out on top and who will go back to the dead lands? Interlude Boomstick: The undead, souls with a strong grip on the living world. Wiz: The perfect enforcers for sorcerers and some of them stand out over the rest with their supernatural power. Boomstick: Like Michael LeRoi, the Shadowman from Valiant Comics. Wiz: Or Noob Saibot, the revenant combatant from Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadowman (Michael LeRoi) Wiz: The world of Valiant Comics is the home to many fascinating yet obscure characters who live under the shadows of more popular heroes from other companies. Boomstick: And speaking of shadows, one of these characters is the Shadowman, the lord of the deadside and voodoo warrior. Wiz: But rather than a single person, Shadowman was a mantle that was passed on for generations, a title granted to powerful voodoo warriors who walked between worlds and fought the forces of evil under the advice of Mama Nettie, an ancient voodoo priestess. Boomstick: But after the death of previous Shadowman Jack Boniface, Nettie was forced to take desperate means to find a new Shadowman, which led her to find Michael LeRoi, an alcoholic undead voodoo henchman. Talking about desperate. Wiz: Michael was formerly a taxi driver and gambler with financial problems until one day during his work he found a bag full of money and tried used it to help out his family. Things were going out well for him. Boomstick: Until he found out the cash belonged to some drug dealers that tracked him and gunned him down alongside his family. Payback's a bitch. Wiz: But Michael survived this thanks to a bokor he sought previously. Out of options and without a life, Michael turned alcoholic, lost his memories and became the bokor's drunk henchman under the nickname Zero. Boomstick: Which was the exact amount of dignity and hope he had left for himself until Nettie arrived with her henchmen and took Michael with her. After a crazy night, Michael woke up to find the mask of shadows attached to his ribs and chest. Sounds a lot like one of those times with my ex-wife. Wiz: After some time with the mask, Michael got his memories back. Feeling the power and the burden of the mask and seeking redemption, Michael would join Nettie and her servant Jaunty and so, he became the Shadowman. As Shadowman he doesn't have the limitations of the living as he gains the power of the undead. Boomstick: Not to mention a sweet gun that shoots souls instead of bullets. This babe can shoot down supernatural beings and items that bullets don't even scratch. Plus the creepy ass teddy bear of his brpther that lets him hop between the liveside and deadside. ''' Wiz: Later on, Michael went in a quest to prevent Apocalypse when the demon Legion planned to use the power of the 120 dark souls scattered on both worlds thanks to the Five serial killers he had chosen as his heralds. '''Boomstick: Those guys were basically Private Pyle, Max Cady, Gollum, Hannibal Lecter and the real Jack the Ripper. Noob Saibot Death Battle Results Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years